Question: $ -0.032 \div -0.8 $
Solution: ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{32}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${32}\div8={4}\text{ or }8\times{4} = {32}$ Since both $-0.032$ and $-0.8$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.032 \div -0.8 = 0.04$